


HT100 Challenge 189 – Power: The Illusion

by CatHeights



Series: Hard Time 100 Drabbles [18]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for Challenge #189 at <a href="http://hardtime100.livejournal.com/">Hard Time 100</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HT100 Challenge 189 – Power: The Illusion

In Oz, power's a dangerous illusion as it's impossible to hold onto. Miguel's had the fickle bitch tempt him into arrogance and knock him down repeatedly, until she finally got through to him. He ain't never had, and ain't never gonna have the power to do shit. 

So there's no point in doing anything, which is why he now spends his days in a drugged stupor. The constant fog of oblivion keeps him from feeling revolted as Torquemada's thumb brushes his bottom lip and then slides the D-Tab into Miguel's mouth.

"Keep those D-Tabs coming," he whispers and then swallows.


End file.
